Tell Me Goodbye
by Chiharu Caron
Summary: diangkat dari MV Big Bang. Tell Me Goodby dengan sedikit editan disana sini. Nama bukan milik saya..Apabila masih terdapat typo mohon dimaklumi dan dimaafkan.. Saya cuma numpang bikin cerita aja.. Kalau ada kesamaan cerita mohon dimaklumi saja.. Saya hanya menulis apa yang jadi imajinasi saya.. TeeHee..
1. Chapter 1

TELL ME GOODBYE!

Disini ceritanya semua anggota Big Bang itu seumuran, Bom juga seumuran dengan anggota Big Bang yang lain. Sedangkan Chaerin tetap lebih muda 1 tahun dari keenamnya. TOP dan Seungri terlibat dalam lingkaran cinta aneh yang gak bisa dipahami banyak orang. Kebencian, dendam, salah paham, iri.. Semuanya ikut ambil andil dalam kehidupan mereka.

Choi Seung Hyun.. Seorang konglomerat dengan harta yang melimpah dan takkan ada habisnya dengan para pengawal yang tak terhitung. Diantara sekian banyak pengawalnya, ada 3 orang pengawal yang merupakan tangan kanannya dan sangat ia percayai. Seung Hyun mempunya seorang gadis yang sangat ia cintai, rencananya ia mengajak gadis itu untuk menikah dalam waktu dekat. Gadis beruntung itu bernama Lee Chae Rin, gadis itu sukses membuat semua gadis cemburu akan dirinya yang berhasil mendapatkan pangeran kaya dan dingin serta sulit bersosial itu.

"Tebak siapa.." ucap seorang gadis menutup mata Seung Hyun yang tengah menikmati teh sambil membaca proposal di sofa kantornya yang super empuk itu dari belakang.

"Chaerin-ah.." ucap Seung Hyun memegang tangan gadis itu, menurunkannya dari wajahnya.

"Bukan pabo!" hardik gadis itu kesal kemudian menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Seung Hyun.

"Owh.. Bom. Adaapa? Apa kamu tidak salah orang." tanya Seung Hyun.

"Tidak.. Aku tidak salah orang. Lalu apa-apa itu.. Kau terlihat tidak menginginkan kedatanganku." ucap Bom kesal.

"Kau salah minum obat ya? Aku ini Choi Seung Hyun.. Bukan Lee Seung Hyun kekasihmu itu." ucap Seung Hyun lagi.

"Lalu?" tanya Bom kesal.

"Seharusnya kau ke kantornya. Bukan ke kantorku. Atau kau lupa jalan? Kantor Seungri tunanganmu itu satu blok dari sini." ucap Seung Hyun tidak menatap Bom sama sekali.

"YA!" hardik Bom menarik kasar proposal ditangan Seung Hyun.

"Aish.. YA! Kalau kesal jangan lampiaskan padaku! PABO!" hardik Seung Hyun kesal.

"Kau ingin menertawaiku langsung saja tertawakan! Jangan memancing-mancing seperti itu!" hardik Bom mulai menangis.

"Aish! Kau ini habis makan apa sih! Aku tidak mengerti!" hardik Seung Hyun gak mau kalah.

"Kau jahat sekali.. Mempermainkanku. Padahal kau tau statusku dan Seungri sekarang." ucap Bom menangis.

"Apa-apaan sih.. Aku gak ngerti!" ucap Seung Hyun.

"Kaukan tau aku dan Seungri sudah putus 3 minggu yang lalu! Kenapa kau malah berbicara begitu padaku!" ucap Bom gak habis pikir.

"A.. Apa?" ucap Seung Hyun tertegun mendengar ucapan Bom.

"Lupakan!" ucap Bom berlari pergi.

"Op.. Oh.. Unni.." ucap seorang gadis saat baru membuka pintu dan menatap Bom yang menangis yang juga bermaksud membuka pintu.

"... Hai..." ucap Bom kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Oppa... Adaapa?" tanya gadis itu bingung dengan keadaan disana.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Chaerin-ah." ucap Seung Hyun kembali membaca proposalnya.

"Oppa.. Jangan terlalu serius begitu." ucap Chaerin menarik proposal yang tengah dibaca Seung Hyun dan menggantinya dengan tabloid otomotif yang tidak begitu disukai Seung Hyun.

"Ngomong-ngomong.. Kenapa kamu disini? Bukannya kamu ada syuting hari ini?" tanya Seung Hyun menarik Chaerin untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Syuting hari ini dibatalkan." ucap Chaerin menikmati lollipopnya

"Wae?" tanya Seung Hyun bingung. Mengingat film yang dibintangi kekasihnya itu akan tayang dalam waktu dekat.

"Aku tidak tau." ucap Chaerin lagi.

"Perasaan saja.. Atau kamu berubah menjadi dingin terhadapku?" tanya Seung Hyun yang mendapati sikap tidak biasanya dari kekasihnya itu.

"Wae? Berubah apanya?" tanya Chaerin bingung.

"Biasanya kamu akan bergelayut manja dan tidak akan pernah berani mengganti proposal ditangaku dengan majalah otomotif tidak penting begini." ucap Seung Hyun menangkap keanehan dari gadisnya.

"Huh? Biasa saja." elak Chaerin.

"Lalu seminggu yang lalu kamu tidak datang kesini, padahal saat itukan kamu sedang tidak syuting." ucap Seung Hyun masih gak mau kalah.

"Akukan gak harus selamanya ada disisimu.. Apa salahnya aku pergi jalan-jalan dengan temanku. Lagipula akukan bukan istrimu yang harus 24 jam ada disisimu." ucap Chaerin mulai kesal tapi tetap berusaha menjaga nada bicaranya.

"Apa?! Kau ini kenapa?!" ucap Seung Hyun mulai kasar.

"Sudahlah.. Aku lelah berdebat." ucap Chaerin berlalu pergi.

"YA! Chaerin!" panggil Seung Hyun yang tidak digubris sedikitpun oleh Chaerin. "Adaapa dengan dia?" tanya Seung Hyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Sementara itu Chaerin yang tengah mengemudi tidak tau tujuan akhirnya menelphone seseorang.

"Oppa.." ucap Chaerin begitu telphone tersambung.

"_Wae Chaerin-ah?" _tanya orang itu dengan nada lembut penuh kasih sayangnya.

"Oppa sibuk gak?" tanya Chaerin balik tetapi tetap fokus mengemudi dengan waswas.

"_Anniyo.. Wae?" _tanya orang itu lagi.

"Aku ketempat oppa ya.. Oppa dimana sekarang?" tanya Chaerin.

"_Oppa masih di kantor.. Ok, akan aku tunggu kedatanganmu."_ jawab orang itu membuat Chaerin tersenyum senang.

"Arasso.. Aku sebentar lagi sampai.. Sampai jumpa oppa." ucap Chaerin mengakhiri kontak mereka dan benar saja, kurang dari 35 menit Chaerin sudah berada di lorong menuju ruangan orang yang ingin sekali ditemuinya.

TOK TOK..

"Masuk." begitu terdengar perintah dari dalam, Chaerinpun membuka pintu kayu itu. "OPPA!" seru Chaerin berlari ke arah laki-laki itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Aigo.. Kenapa kamu kesini?" tanya laki-laki itu mengacak pelan rambut Chaerin yang memeluknya.

"Aku yakin oppa tidak akan makan siang dan lebih mementingkan kasusmu.. Jadi bagaimana kalau makan siang?" tawar Chaerin.

"Tapi kasus ini penting.. Kamu makan saja, aku makan nanti." ucap laki-laki itu masih serius dengan laporan ditangannya.

"Lee Seung Hyun oppa! Lupakan dulu kasusmu! Kalau kamu sakit kasusmu itu tidak akan pernah terpecahkan!" ucap Chaerin menarik proposal ditangan laki-laki bernama Lee Seung Hyun itu.

"Arasso.. Jangan panggil aku begitu." ucap laki-laki itu mengalah.

"Baiklah Seungri oppa." ucap Chaerin tersenyum.

"Baiklah tuan putri.. Kali ini kamu mau makan dimana?" tanya Seungri menatap jam tangannya.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan rute yang cepat untuk kembali.. Aku bawa bekal. Bagaimana kalau kita makan ditaman?" tawar Chaerin sambil menunjukkan kotak makan untuk 2 porsi itu.

"Baiklah.." ucap Seungri bangkit dari duduknya dan sedikt merapikan jasnya.

"Oppa.. Oppa itu anggota S.W.A.T terpandang.. Tapi lihat pakaiamu itu." ucap Chaerin melihat stelan jas yang dipakai Seungri saat ini.

"Oh.. Tadi pagi aku kesiangan, jadi aku asal pakai saja." ucap Seungri lagi.

"Huh.. Mulai besok aku akan atur pakaianmu." ucap Chaerin.

"Huh.. Jangan repot-repot.. Memangnya kau istriku? Pacarpun bukan." ucap Seungri saat mereka tengah berjalan menuju taman belakang.

"Biar saja.. Temankan harus saling membantu. Lagipula aku ini seorang designer. Mana tahan aku melihat pakaian temanku begini." ucap Chaerin lagi.

"Terserahmu saja.. Kalau aku larangpun kamu pasti tetep akan melakukannya." ucap Seungri.

"Oppa.. Sekarang aku tau kenapa oppa malas berjalan dilorong kantor." ucap Chaerin saat mereka tengah menikmati makan siang mereka.

"Wae?" tanya Seungri menghentikan makannya.

"Bagaimana bisa oppa tahan dengan orang-orang yang terus membungkuk hormat atau melakukan hormat pada oppa yang hanya sekedar lewat." ucap Chaerin.

"Itu wajar dilakukan bawahan pada atasan." terang Seungri menahan tawanya.

"Jangan menertawakanku!" ucap Chaerin menggembungkan pipinya.

"Siapa yang menertawakanmu? Aku tidak menertawakanmu.. Aku hanya gemes melihat tingkahmu itu." ucap Seungri lagi.

"Oppa.. Apa saat makan kamu tetep membawa senjatamu begitu?" tanya Chaerin menatap pistol kecil yang berada ditas yang melingkar dipundak Seungri.

"Saat makanpun kami dididik untuk tidak lengah karna musuh dimana-mana. Arasso?" ucap Seungri mengacak rambut Chaerin.

"Oppa. Berhenti mengacak rambutku." ucap Chaerin memperbaiki rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah menjadi gadis imut." ucap Seungri tersenyum.

"A... Aish.." Chaerin yang mukanya sudah merah hanya menunduk dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Bagaimana kabar kekasihmu?" tanya Seungri membuat Chaerin tersedak.

"Wae? Gak biasanya oppa bertanya." ucap Chaerin bingung.

"Karna kamu gak biasanya menemuiku begini.. Biasanya kamukan menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasih kayamu itu." terang Seungri.

"Oppa sendirikan orang kaya.. Orang mana yang gak tau oppa.. Penerus perusahaan ternama. Perusahaan yang sangat besar dan menguasai pasar-pasar dunia. Selain itu oppa yang anggota S.W.A.T pasti di gaji besar mengingat pangkatmu sekarang. Oppa juga merupakan bangsawan." ucap Chaerin bawel.

"Jangan lebay nona muda kaya." sindir Seungri kesal.

"Arasso.. Aku gak mau bertengkar dengan oppa." ucap Chaerin berhenti menggoda laki-laki kaya itu. Oppa.. Kenapa oppa berhenti dari FBI? Begitu juga dengan CIA, seingatku oppa tidak begitu lama bekerja disana." tanya Chaerin tiba-tiba.

"Huh? Aku hanya mematuhi perintah atasan yang memindahkanku kesini." ucap Seungri lagi.

"Tapi aku masih bingung kenapa oppa bisa menjadi komandan SWAT." ucap Chaerin gak habis pikir.

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang harus kamu pikirkan." ucap Seungri lagi.

"Huh.. Terserah!"

"Setelah dari sini pulang kerumahmu, Arra?" perintah Seungri serius.

"Heee.. Aku tidak mau." tolak Chaerin.

"Ya! Diluar sana banyak yang mengincarmu dengan statusmu itu. Selain itu kamu perempuan." nasehat Seungri.

"Akukan bawa ini." ucap Chaerin mengeluarkan pistol mini pemberian Seungri beberapa tahun lalu saat ulang tahun Chaerin.

"Kamu masih menyimpan ini?" ucap Seungri kagum.

"Tentu.. Ini benda berharga bagiku." ucap Chaerin menatap penuh arti pistol ditangannya.

"Apa kemampuan menembakmu sudah bagus?" tanya Seungri.

"Tentu! Seorang bangsawan yang tidak bisa memegang pistol dan menembak dengan baik bukan bangsawan namanya!" ucap Chaerin yang juga merupakan bangsawan membanggakan diri.

"Arasso.. Sekarang pulanglah dan berendam di air hangat.. Itu akan menjernihkan pikiranmu, kalau keadaanmu dengan Seung Hyun belum membaik telfone aku. Aku akan berikan saran padamu. Aku harus kembali bekerja. Hati-hati mengemudi." ucap Seungri saat mengantar Chaerin ke mobilnya.

"Arasso oppa." ucap Chaerin mulai bosan dengan nasehat oppanya.

"Ya sudah." ucap Seungri gak mau banyak ngomong.

"Sampai ketemu nanti malam, oppa." ucap Chaerin mencium pipi Seungri tiba-tiba, membuat Seungri kaget. Sedangkan Chaerin udah masuk kemobilnya dan tancap gas.

"Ada apa dengan gadis itu." ucap Seungri bingung.

"Aku yakin Seung Hyun tidak akan mau melihat hasil foto ini Daesung." ucap seorang laki-laki yang tengah bersembunyi diatas pohon dan sedari tadi terus mengawasi Seungri dan Chaerin.

"Mau bagaimana lagi Jiyong. Mau gak mau kita harus melaporkan hasilnya pada Seung Hyun." jawab orang yang di panggil Daesung itu.

"Daesung benar." ucap satunya lagi.

"Ah.. Aku tau itu Taeyang." ucap Jiyong.

-Malam, mansion Lee Seung Hyun-

"Tuan.. Ada tamu." ucap seorang maid menghampiri Seungri yang tengah asyik memikirkan kasusnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Seungri heran.

"Nona Park." ucap maid itu lagi.

"Oh.. Baiklah. Suruh saja ke ruang tamu. Aku akan kesana sebentar lagi." perintah Seungri bangkit dari duduknya dan sedikit merapikan bajunya.

"Baik tuan." ucap maid itu pamit undur diri.

"Chaerin-ah.. Kamu tidak pulang?" tanya Seungri menatap gadis yang asik dengan kegiatan menggambar pakaian baru itu.

"Huh? Aku menginap disini." ucap Chaerin ringan.

"Boeh saja sih.. Cuma apa sudah izin dengan orang tuamu?" tanya Seungri lagi.

"Iya.. Aku sudah bilang pada Eomma dan Appa kalau aku menginap ditempat oppa." ucap Chaerin tersenyum.

"Ya sudah. Aku menemui tamuku dulu." ucap Seungri berlalu pergi.

"Ikut!" ucap Chaerin menahan tangan Seungri.

"Wae? Gambarmu belum selesaikan?" ucap Seungri melihat gambar Chaerin yang entah sudah keberapa.

"Aku tidak mau disini sendirian." ucap Chaerin memeluk tangan Seungri.

"Arasso.. Ayo." ucap Seungri mengajak Chaerin menemui tamunya itu.

"Seung Hyun!" ucap tamunya berlari memeluk pria itu.

"Bom-ah.. Wae?" tanya Seungri kaget.

"Eng.. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu." ucap Bom masih memeluk Seungri.

"Akhem.." dehem Chaerin sengaja.

"Ch.. Chaein? Kenapa kamu disini?" tanya Bom bingung plus gak suka.

"Aku menginap dirumah oppa. Wae?" tanya Chaerin balik.

"Sebaiknya kamu jangan dekat-dekat lagi dengan Seungri!" ucap Bom membuat Chaerin kesal.

"Wae?! Unnikan bukan kekasihnya!" ucap Chaerin kesal.

"?! Kau itu kekasih Choi Seung Hyun tidak seharusnya kau berada disini! Apa kau tau apa yang telah kau perbuat pada nyawa Seungri?!" hardik Bom menjauhkan Chaerin dari Seungri.

"B.. Bom? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Seungri bingung.

"Tidak.. Sebaiknya kamu jaga dirimu mulai sekarang.. Dan menjauhlah dari dia.. Karna dia akan menjadi sumber masalahmu." pinta Bom menatap Seungri serius.

"Bom.. Arasso.. Tenanglah ya." ucap Seungri memeluk Bom yang masih ketakutan.

"O.. Oppa.." Chaerin tidak percaya dengan apa yang Seungri katakan.

"Ah?! Bom?!" Bom yang tiba-tiba pingsan membuat kaget Seungri.

"O.. Oppa.. Oppa gak seriuskan?" ucap Chaerin masih menolak untuk percaya.

"Chaerin.. Untuk beberapa minggu ini jangan dekati aku dulu.. Setelah aku bisa yakinkan Bom kalau hal yang ia pikirkan tidak akan terjadi aku janji akan langsung menemuimu dan melakukan apapun yang kamu mau. Ok?" tawar Seungri menggendong Bom.

"Tapi.."

"Chaerin.. Hanya sekali ini saja.. Dengarkanlah aku ya." pinta Seungri menghampiri Chaerin. "Pulanglah.. Supirku akan mengantarmu. OK." ucap Seungri lagi.

"Arasso. Tapi sebagai gantinya, biarkan aku mengendarai mobil Caparo T1 dan Maybach Exelero-mu." ucap Chaerin pergi diantar oleh buttler Seungri. "Oh ya oppa.. Aku sudah menata pakaianmu. Semoga kau menyukainya." ucap Chaerin lagi.

"Akan aku pertimbangkan.. Terima kasih Chaerin." ucap Seungri tersenyum.

"Aku pergi dulu." ucap Chaerin melambaikan tangannya sedangkan Seungri hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan singkat dan sebuah senyuman.

"Bom.. Apa maksudmu?" tanya Seungri menatap Bom yang ada dalam gendongannya.

"Tuan, kamarnya telah saya siapkan." ucap seorang buttler pada Seungri.

"Oh.. Terima kasih." ucap Seungri berlalu pergi menuju kamar tamu.

"Nona.. Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya supir yanng mengantarkan Chaerin saat mereka dalam perjalanan.

"En.. Paman.. Aku minta tolong sesuatu." ucap Chaerin tiba-tiba.

"Hm? Apa itu? Kalau aku bisa melakukannya akan aku lakukan." ucap sang supir patuh.

"Perketat penjagaan untuk Seungri." ucap Chaerin membuat bingung sang supir.

"Wae?"

"Aku mohon lakukan saja." pinta Chaerin.

"Arasso. Nona.. Kita sudah sampai." ucap sang supir berhenti kemudian membukakan pintu untuk Chaerin.

"Terima kasih paman."

-Besoknya, mansion Lee-

"Seungri.. Kamu terlambat.. Apa kamu lebur lagi kemarin?" tanya eomma Seungri.

"Begitulah eomma. Appa dimana?" tanya Seungri menatap meja makan itu dan tidak menemukan kepala keluarga Lee disana.

"Appa sudah pergi ke kantor. Wae?" tanya eomma Seungri bingung.

"A.. Anniyo.." ucap Seungri kemudian duduk dikursinya dan menikmati sarapan paginya.

"Seungri." panggil sang eoma membuat Seungri menghentikan makannya.

"Wae, eomma?" tanya Seungri menatap ibunya.

"Kenapa kamu.. Tidak jadi melamar Bom?" tanya sang ibu.

"Eomma.. Ada pria lain yang lebih baik dariku untuk Bom.. Aku tidak mau dia menyesal nantinya." terang Seungri tersenyum getir.

"Arasso.. Lebih baik kamu berangkat sekarang." saran sang ibu menatap jam dinding.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Bom.. Dia dimana eomma?" tanya Seungri saat sibuk dengan hpnya.

"Dia sudah pulang. Diantar Hanna yang sekalian mau pergi ke lokasi syuting. Kebetulan lokasi syutingnya di dekat apartement Bom." terang sang ibu.

"Hmm.." gumam Seungri mengerti.

"Tumben pakaimu benar." goda sang ibu saat akan melepas anaknya.

"Huh? Oh.. Chaerin yang memilihkannya untukku. Hahaha.. Seleraku mengenai pakaian sangat buruk ya eomma?" tanya Seungri menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang gak gatal.

"Bukannya buruk. Hanya saja stylemu selama ini gak cocok untuk pekerjaanmu." ucap sang ibu lagi.

"Arasso.. Aku pergi dulu." pamit Seungri.

"Hati-hati." ucap sang ibu melambaikan tangannya.

-Tempat lain-

"Kita menikah besok."

"A.. APA?! Aku tidak mau!" tolak Chaerin mendengar lamaran Seung Hyun.

"Wae? Kau mencintaiku dan aku mencintaimu. Apa lagi?" tanya Seung Hyun bingung.

"Tapi.."

"Gak ada tapi-tapian besok kita menikah.. Undangan sudah disebar dan yang lainnya juga sudah diurus." ucap Seung Hyun kemudian pergi begitu saja.

"Oppa!" panggil Chaerin tidak digubris sama sekali oleh Seung Hyun.

BRUK!

"Ow.. What the.. SEUNG HYUN?!"

"Owh.. Seung Hyun." ucap Seungri bangkit dari jatuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

"Huh? Aku hanya menelidiki kasus."

"Kasus?"

"Yep.. Pembunuhan dan pengedaran narkoba." jawab Seungri santai.

"Lalu kenapa kau datang kesini?"

"Jangan tersinggung begitu. Adikku bekerja disini. Ingat?" tanya Seungri lagi.

"Adikmu? Bukannya dia artis?"

"Aaaa.. Sekretarismu Lee Ha Na.. Hanna.. Ingat? Syutingnya sudah selesai. Bukankah dia meminta izin darimu sebelum mengambil syuting itu?" tanya Seungri lagi.

"Owh.. Gadis itu."

"Yep.. Gadis itu. Lalu.. Aku juga punya pesan untukmu. Bom menunggumu di cafeteria."

"Bom."

"Temui dia. Sepertinya dia ingin bicara sesuatu yang penting denganmu." ucap Seungri lagi.

"Oppa!"

"Owh.. Hanna.. Kamu sudah selesai?"

"Umm.. Terima kasih sudah mau menjemputku."

"Apa maksudmu.. Kamu itu adikku yang manis. Tentu aku akan lakukan apapun untukmu."

"S.. Seungri oppa.."

"Owh.. Chaerin.. Baiklah, aku permisi dulu." ucap Seungri undur diri menggandeng tangan adiknya pergi.

-Sore, kamar Seungri-

"Ungh.. Masuk." ucap Seungri setengah sadar saat mendengar kalamrnya diketuk.

"O.. Oppa.."

"C.. Chaerin?! Apa yang kamu lakukan?!" tanya Seungri kaget.

"Oppa.. Tolong aku.."

"Hey.. Aku tidak mengerti.. Apa maksudmu? Lalu kenapa kamu datang kesini dengan baju pengantin?" tanya Seungri kaget.

"Seung hyun oppa… Dia.."

"Ungh.. Jangan bilang dia bertindak gila lagi.. Chaerin.. Bersembunyilah diruang kerjaku. Kunci pintunya. Jangan biarkan siapapun masuk. Mengerti?!" tanya Seungri bangkit dari kasurnya dan mengambil beberapa pistolnya.

"Oppa mau kemana?" tanya Chaerin lagi.

"Aku harus menunggu Hanna.. Untungnya orang tuaku sedang keluar negri.. Cepatlah sembunyi. Begitu.."

BRAK!

"KYAAAA!"

"Ungh.. Sial!"

DOR DOR!

"Chaerin lari!" perintah Seungri balas menembak, memastikan jalan terbuka untuk Chaerin.

"Tapi.."

"LARI!" perintah Seungri lebih tegas sibuk membalas tembakan.

"Um!" Chaerinpun langsung berlari begitu melihat ada kesempatan.

"Hanna seharusnya sudah pulang… Aku harus segera menemukannya." ucap Seungri begitu berhasil membersihkan tempat itu.

2 jamdihabiskan Seungri mengelilingi seluruh ruangan dirumahnya, sejauh ini dia tidak menemukan satupun buttler maupun maid yang bekerja di mansion itu. Perasaannya juga semakin kacau karna belum berhasil menemukan adiknya yang seharusnya sudah pulang dari bekerja sejak keributan ini dimulai.

"Kemana lagi.. Kemana lagi.. Berpikir Lee Seung Hyung! Dimana tempat yang mungkin belum kau masuki." ucap Seungri terus berlari menelusuri lorong penuh darah itu.

BRAK!

"HANNA!"

"Ungh.. Well.. Time to play guys." ucap seorang pria yang terlihat seperti ketua diantara mereka bertiga.

"G.. Ungh!"

"OPPA! HENTIKAN!" pinta Hanna melihat oppanya dihajar habis-habisan tanpa ampun.

"Seungri oppa!"

"Huh?"

"Owh.. Akhirnya kau menyerah juga.."

"Kata siapa?!" hardik Chaerin siap dengan pistolnya dan melindungi Hanna.

"Oi oi oi.. Jangan buat tugas makin sulit."

"GD.. Jangan begitu."

"Daesung? Apa kau punya cara yang lebih mudah membunuh mereka? Aku lelah kalau banyak gerak." komentar pria yang dipanggil GD itu.

"Easy."

"Owh.. Tampaknya kau punya rencana huh, Taeyang."

"Hmm.." bukannya menjawab Taeyang malah langsung bergerak menahan Chaerin.

"Hah.. Tapi kau tau aku.. Aku punya cara sendiri."ucap GD mengarahkan pistolnya ke Hanna.

"Apa yang membuat kalian lama?"

"Owh.. TOP.. ini agak menyenangkan.. Jadi kami sedikit bermain. Tapi tenang saja. Tunanganmu yang imut ini tidak terluka parah seperti yang aku janjikan." komentar GD.

"Seung Hyun!"

"B.. Bom?!"

"Ah?! Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Bom menghampiri Seungri.

"Um.. Tidak begitu baik." jawab Seungri berusaha berdiri.

"Seung Hyun! Apa yang kau lakukan!" hardik Bom menatap TOP.

"Huh? Aku hanya mengambil yang menjadi milikku. Lihat." ucap TOP menunjuk pakainnya kemudian menunjuk Chaerin.

"Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu! Aku tidak menyukaimu!" tolak Chaerin kekeh.

"Kau bilang apa? Pasti bocah ini yang memintamu." ucap TOP menarik kasar Hanna.

"Le.. Lepaskan aku!" pinta Hanna ketakutan.

"Ha.. Hanna?! Seung Hyun lepaskan dia!" hardik Seungri kesal.

"Lepaskan katamu?" ucap TOP santai.

"Kalau ini ada hubunganny dengan mobil Maybach Exelero dan Caparo T1 yang aku kembangkan tanpamu kita bisa bicarakan." ucap Seungri lagi.

"Aku tidak butuh 11 mobil termahal yang perusahaanmu kembangkan itu!" hardik TOP.

"Lalu apa maumu?" tanya Seungri lagi.

"Kembalikan Chaerin padaku!"

"Hentikan! Baik! Aku ikut denganmu! Tapi jangan sakiti Seungri oppa." ucap Chaerin.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Bom menghampiri Hanna.

"Un.. Bukan masalah besar." jawab Hanna berusaha bangkit.

"Lihat dirimu!" hardik Bom menatap wajah Seungri yang babak belur.

"Hahahaha.. Tidak apa-apa." ucap Seungri sambil sedikit meringis.

PIIP PIP..

"Huh? Baiklah aku mengerti.. Tenangkan diri kalian!" hardik Seungri menjawab panggilan itu tegas.

"Adaapa?" tanya Bom bingung.

"Anak buahku mengacaukan sesuatu lagi. Aku harus kesana." ucap Seungri merapikan sedikit pakaiannya.

"Tidak.. Istirahat! Tidak ada tugsa untukmu!" tolak Bom.

"Ayolah Bom.. Kamu mengenalku dan kamu tau sifatku." ucap Seungri tersenyum.

"Tidak Seung Hyun!" tolak Bom.

"Ayolah.. AKu berjanji akan baik-baik saja dan segera menemuimu lagi." ucap Seungri tersenyum memberikan kecupan singkat didahi Bom.

"Baiklah.. Tapi segera pulang!" ucap Bom yang wajahnya memerah.

"Tentu.. Sampai jumpa nanti malam." ucap Seungri melambaikan tangannya berlalu pergi.

"Sepertinya ada yang terjadi antara oppa dan unni." ucap Hanna menatap Bom.

"Begitulah." ucap Bom menatap jari manisnya.

-Jam 8 malam-

"Baiklah.. Lain kali jangan lakukan hal ini lagi." ucap Seungri beres dengan tugasnya.

"TRentu bos!" ucap laki-laki itu.

"Aku serius Sungha Jung, Tablo." ucap Seungri lagi.

"Tentu.. Kami sudah paham.." ucap Tablo santai.

"Jangan santai. Kalian aku hokum membersihkan semua pajanganku selama 6 bulan." ucap Seungri garang.

"Pajangan? Maksudnya pajanganmu yang banyak itu hyung?!" ucap Sungha Jung menatap lemari berisikan pajangan-pajangan mulai dari mendali-mendali yang diterima Seungri sampai pajangan buatan Hanna.

"Kalian lihat lemari itu. Nah pajangan itu yang aku maksud." ucap Seungri menunjuk satu-satunya lemari pajangan yang ada dikantornya.

"Ini semua salahmu Sungha Jung!" hardik Tablo.

"Salahku?" ucap Sungha Jung tidak terima.

"Berhenti bertengkar atau aku tambah hukuman kalian." ucap Seungri bosan.

"Tidak usah.. Kami mengerti." ucap Tablo cepat.

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu." ucap Seungri pamit undur diri.

"Sampai bertemu besok hyung!" ucap Sungha Jung semangat.

"Tentu, aku akan sangat menantikan pajanganku yang kinclong itu besok." ucap Seungri mengingatkan tugas mereka.

"Hiiii…"

"Hahahahahahahaha…"

-parkiran mobil-

"Ung… Hmmm.. Hah.. Aku melupakan senjataku." ucap Seungri menyadari pistol magnumnya tidak ada di tas pinggangnya. "Aku telephone saja." ucap Seungri mengeluarkan HP-nya mencari nama Tablo dikontaknya.

"_Adaapa Seungri?"_tanya suara disebrang sana.

"Aku melupakan pistolku, bisa suruh Sungha mengantarkannya padaku?" tanya Seungri.

"_Pistol magnum inikan?" _tanya Tablo memastikan.

"Iya." jawab Seungri singkat.

"Baiklah akan aku… Hallo? Seungri? Kau masih disana?"

DOR! DOR!

"Sial!"

"Adaapa hyung?" tanya Sungha masih menatap berkasnya.

"Ada yang tidak beres. Ikut aku!" perintah Tablo menarik Sungha Jung.

"Tapi hyung aku belum selesai dengan satu pajangan.." ucap Sungha Jung memberontak ketakutan.

"Apa pajangan itu lebih berharga dari pada nyawa bosmu?!" hardik Tablo membuat Sungha Jung tersentak kaget.

"Hyung! Kau dimana?!" teriak Sungha Jung saat mereka sampai diparkiran dan tidak menemukan Seungri siap dengan pistolnya.

"Seungri!" teriak Tablo terus mencari area parkir yang luas itu dengan tetap waspada.

"Tablo hyung!" panggil Sungha Jung.

"Apa?" Tablo masih waspada menghampiri Sungha Jung cepat, begitu ia menghampirinya, Sungha Jung memberi isyarat untuk melihat kebawah.

"Tch.. Tetap waspada!" ucap Tablo melihat tetesan darah itu dengan beberapa butir peluru kosong didekatnya.

-skip, besoknya-

"Eng… Huh? Rumah sakit?"

"Seungri PABO!"

"Bom? Adaapa?" ucap Seungri bingung.

"Jangan tanya aku! Lihat dirimu! Kamu terluka!"

"Terlu… Argh.."

"Hey! Jangan bangkit tiba-tiba begitu!" hardik Bom kesal.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Seungri bingung.

"Kamu gak ingat?" tanya Bom bingung.

"Un.. Aku tidak mengingat apapun." jawab Seungri lagi.

"Kamu gak ingat adu tembak dengan Seung Hyun?" tanya Bom sekali lagi berusaha mengingatkan.

"Adu tembak?" ucap Seungri berusaha mengingat.

"Hah.."

"Ba.. Bagaimana keadaan Seung Hyun?" tanya Seungri begitu dapat mengingat semuanya dengan jelas.

"Dia…"

"Hah.. Merepotkan."

"Seung Hyun!? Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Bom melihat pria itu memasuki ruangan rawat Seungri.

"Yang aku lakukan hanya menjenguk temanku." ucap Seung Hyun menghampiri Seungri.

"Ah? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Seungri melihat Seung Hyun berjalan tertatih dengan tongkat.

"Baik-baik saja?! Kau hampir mematahkan kakiku!" hardik Seung Hyun kesal.

"Mematahkan kaki?" tanya Seungri.

"Kau.. Tidak ingat huh?!" ucap Seung Hyun dengan aura kelamnya.

"Hiii…" Seungri bergidik ngeri melihat ekspresi Seung Hyun.

"Pabo! Kau menyelamatkanku saat itu." ucap Seung Hyun begitu selesai menjitak kepala Seungri sampai puas. "Kalau saat itu kau tidak datang mungkin aku tidak disini sekarang." sambung Seung Hyun.

"Hah?"

"YA! Kau itu.. Aku sudah berusaha mengingatkanmu tetap saja tidak ingat!" hardik Seung Hyun mengguncang kasar Seungri.

"Hoeeee.. Hoeee.." Seungri dengan pasrahnya menerima semua guncangan itu.

"Kau menjadi human shield untukku ingat?!" ucap Seung Hyun.

"Ummm.. Owh! Masalah pembunuhan berantai yang aku selidiki!" ucap Seungri teringat.

"Lalu kenapa kau ikut campur?" tanya Bom bingung.

"Aku agen rahasia yang dibayar FBI." ucap Seung Hyun lagi.

"Jadi selama ini kau berpura-pura menjadi manusia sialan?" tanya Bom lagi.

"Ma.. Manusia sialana?" tanya Seung Hyun kaget.

"Iya.. Tingkahmu menjijikkan selama 1 tahun ini." jawab Bom lagi.

"Ungh.."

"GYAAA! Seung Hyun! Jangan mati shock disini!" ucap Seungri melihat aura kelam Seung Hyun.

"Bagaimana dengan Chaerin?" tanya lagi.

"Bagaimana denganku apanya?"

"C.. Chaerin?"

"Owh.. Aku lupa bilang.. Dia juga agen.. Tapi kalau masalah menikah itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kepura-puraan." lanjut Seung Hyun.

"Tapi aku tidak setuju menikah denganmu!" tolak Chaerin.

"Dasar keras kepala." ucap Seung Hyun kesal.

"Sudah.. Kalian mulai saja dengan pacaran dulu? Bagaimana?" tanya Bom.

"Lalu baigaimana dengan kita?" tanya Seungri menatap Bom.

"Mau coba pacaran juga?" tawar Bom.

"Hmm.. Kalau kamu tidak keberatan." ucap Seungri mencium pipi Bom.

"T.. T… PABO!" hardik Bom kesal.

"Baiklah.. Double date dirumah sakit juga tidak buruk." ucap Seung Hyun.

"Mati saja." ucap Chaerin cemberut.

"Kamu cemberut padahal sebenarnya mau." ucap Seungri membuat Chaerin makin kesal.

THE END.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well.. Itu film yang cukup bagus." puji GD.

"Tapi kita menghilang begitu saja tanpa arah yang jelas hyung." tolak Daesung sedih.

"Benar juga." lanjut Taeyang baru menyadari.

"Bagian saat kalian mati tertembak saat membantu TOP itu sepertinya dipotong. Walaupun menghasilkan ending yang ambigu, ini cukup menarik." jawab Bom.

"Sia-sia aku bergaya keren saat menembak." lanjut Daesung.

"Ukh.. Aku babak belur.." ucap Seungri masih bisa merasakan memar ditubuhya.

"Tapi itu menjadi film yang baguskan?" puji Taeyang.

"Owh ya.. Tentang bagian itu.. Katanya bagian itu terpotong dan akan segera diperbaii sebelum peluncuran film 3 hari lagi." terang CL.

"Berarti poseku yang keren itu aka nada difilm!" ucap Daesung senang mengingat pose menembak ala 007-nya akan ditampilkan.

"Ingatkan aku untuk tidak mengambil syuting lagi." ucap Seungri kapok.

"Huh? Tapikan oppa baru saja menyetuji beberapa film lain." terang Hanna.

"A.. Apa?!" ucap Seungri gak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Yaa.. Film pembunuhan berantai.. Aku dengar actionnya lebih parah dari ini." jawab TOP.

"TIDAK!"

BLETAK!

"YAAA! Kenapa kau berteriak begitu!" hardik GD menghadiahkan jotosan keras begitu mendobrak masuk kamar Seungri.

"Ha.. Hanya mimpi.." ucap Seungri senang.

"Kau kenapa? Mimpi buruk?" tanya Taeyang bingung.

"Sangat buruk." jawab Seungri.

"Mungkin itu akibat menonton film pembunuhan yang kemarin." pikir Daesung.

"Owh ya.. Ngomong-ngomong soal film.. Waktu syuting filmmu sudah ditetapkan." ucap GD.

"S.. Syuting apa?" tanya Seungri merinding.

"Film.. Diangkat dari MV kita ingat?" ucap TOP.

"MV apa?" tanya Seungri lagi.

"Tell Me Goodbye. Kau pemeran utamanyakan? Bukannya kita, CL, Bom, Hanna, Tablo, dan Sungha sudah menanda tangani kontraknya?" ingat GD lagi.

"Aku dengar banyak actionnya.." ucap Taeyang.

"Hah.. Siap-siap memar-memar lagi." ucap TOP lemas.

"Owh ya.. Memar yang hyung dapat dari film sebelumnnya belu sembuh totalkan." ucap Daesung teringat akan hal itu.

"Aku masih bermimpi ya?" tanya Seungri memucat.

"Kau kenapa pucat begitu? Sakit?" tanya GD menatap Seungri penasaran.

"Katakan aku bermimpi." ucap Seungri lagi.

"Sakit?" tanya TOP mengeluarkan jitakan mautnya ke kepala Seungri.

"SAKIT!" teriak Seungri memegangi kepalanya yang malang.

"Kalau begitu ini nyata." lanjut Daesung.

"Hey? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Taeyang prihatin.

"GYAAAAAA!" teriak Seungri frustasi.

"Cepat panggilkan CL!" ucap GD panic mendengar Seungri tiba-tiba berteriak frustasi.

"Akan aku panggilkan!" ucap Daesung berlari pergi.

"Adaapa?" tanya CL yang ternate berada didepan pintu.

"Woa! Kapan kau datang?" tanya TOP kaget.

"Baru saja. Mendengar ada yang berteriak jadinya aku langsung masuk saja." jawab CL kalem.

"Tenangkan dia CL!" pinta GD merasa telinganya akan membudek.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" teriak Seungri.

"Dia benar-benar gila." ucap TOP merinding.

"Hey! Kau kenapa oppa?!" tanya CL menghampiri Seungri mengguncangnya untuk menyadarkanya.

"INI TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

"Dia benar-benar stress.. Biarkan CL menanganinya." ucap GD lagi.

THE END *THIS TIME FOR SURE GUYS* TEEHEE.. :p


End file.
